Arnie comes for a Month
by CrazyArtCas
Summary: Hey everyone.. I am going to try and write more to my two stories, well, if you think its worth it. Read and Reply if ya want!
1. Default Chapter Title

Hey guys... my first fanfic was a little cramped, and I apologize... I'll explain why it was so hard to read... I had written the story, and as soon as I was done, my computer froze. I was so mad, and I wanted to get it in that day, so I rewrote it really quickly lol. I'm sorry bout that... I will continue it soon, as soon as I get some good ideas about what to write about with it. Thanks for all that read it and replied to my first one! I appreciate you struggling through it lol.  
  
Arnie comes for a Month  
It was a fresh spring day, the sky was pastel blue, the birds were chirping and you could hear grandma, making breakfast. Arnold woke up, glanced around his room and finally climbed out of bed lazily. He buttoned up his plaid shirt and struggled with his teal shirt over his head. It was Saturday, and he was excited because he was meeting all his friends at Geralds field at 11:00 sharp, he remembered the time exactly because Helga made it clear to him not to be late. He slowly made his way down to the kitchen.   
  
The phone rang as he sat down at the table. Grandpa answered. "Yes, this is the Sunset Arms boarding house, can I help you?"  
  
There was a slight pause while grandpa listened to the person on the other end of the line. "Oh, so he'll be staying with us for a month?"  
  
Arnold was confused. "Who could be staying here for a whole month?" he thought to himself.  
  
"Ok, well young Arnold will be happy to bring him to school with him. When will he be over?" There was another small pause. "Ok, see you tomorrow."   
  
"Uh, Grandpa? What was that all about?"  
  
"Well Shortman, looks like your favorite cousin, Arnie will be staying with us for a few weeks."  
  
Ernie walks into the room, he overheard what Grandpa had said. "Oh no, not Arnie! That kids the weirdest kid I ever met!"  
  
"He's not that bad Ernie", said Arnold with hope for his cousin.   
  
"Oh give me a break Arnold! Admit it! That kid is STARRAAANGE!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right. But we might as well get used to him, He'll be staying with us for a while. By the way Grandpa, when is he coming, next week?"   
  
"No, not next week..."  
  
"Phew, not for another week at least..." said Ernie hopefully.  
  
"He's coming tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"TOMORROW?!" Everyone within hearing distance of Grandpa shouted.  
  
"For a month?!" exclaimed Ernie.  
  
"We're all gonna lose our minds!" said Oscar making a motion of pulling his hair out.   
  
"I think it's a little too late for you, Kokoshka!"   
  
"Well Arnold, He's coming tomorrow, run upstairs and set a bed up for him."  
  
"Ok Grandpa."   
Arnold ran up the stairs, and got his remote control couch to come out, then put blankets and a pillow on top of it. He figured Arnie could make it himself when he got there. He flew down the stairs, and told Grandpa that he was going out to Geralds field for a while to play baseball with his friends.   
  
"Ok shortman, don't forget to tell all your little friends that Arnie is coming tomorrow, and will be joining you in school for the next 4 weeks."  
  
Arnold sighed. "Yeah, Grandpa, I know. Bye!"  
  
Arnold walks through the doorway of the boarding house and closes the door. "Man, what am I gonna do for a whole month with my cousin, the lint collector. Oh well, I'm sure I'll think of something." He thought. On his way to the vacant lot, he realized that he had lost track of time while he was worrying about Arnie in the boarding house. He took out his pocket watch from his pocket, and takes a quick glance at it. "Oh great, Helga's gonna be at my throat, I'm 10 minutes late. Oh well, I'll just have to brush it off like I always seem to do. I have to tell everyone about Arnie too..."  
  
He can hear Helga hollering at the top of her lungs that he was 10 minutes late. When he's in sight, Helga yells to him that he's late.   
  
"I realize that Helga. I need to talk to everyone for a few minutes."  
  
Everyone gathered around Arnold, wondering what it was he had to say.  
  
"Well, do you guys remember my cousin Arnie?"  
  
"Of course, how could we forget about that freak of nature?" said Helga  
  
"I know, he's repulsive. I mean, He collects LINT." Rhonda said.  
  
"Yeah, he freaks me out!" Harold says with a sort of a worrisome face.  
  
"Well, he's coming for about a month visit, he has to go to school with me, and go wherever I go." Arnold said sadly.  
  
"Awe gee!" Said Stinky in his simple country tone voice.  
  
"You mean, Arnie is going to school with you for a month, and if we wanna go somewhere he has to go too?" Gerald said, disappointed.  
  
"Yeah, kinda looks that way Gerald. I just wanted to let everyone know in advance that he'll be spending a lot of time here. And, I want you all to try and be nice to him..."  
  
"We'll try buddy." Gerald said, reassuringly.  
  
"Thanks guys, I owe you one."  
  
"Ok football head! Lets get playing before you think of another way to keep us from the game! Crimady!"  
  
Arnold was up at bat, and as usual everyone thought he couldn't hit. But before he struck out he hit it with great force and hit Helga down. He rushed over to see if she was OK.  
  
"Helga? Are you OK? Talk to me."  
  
Helga had lost her senses for a minute, and was actually being nice to Arnold.  
  
"Oh Arnold, of course I'm OK, I'm always OK when your around."  
  
"Huh? Uh, Helga, I think you need to rest for a while. I'll sit with you." Said Arnold.  
  
"Oh Arnold, you're so caring."  
  
All of a sudden Helga realized what she had said... and noticed Arnold sitting next to her.   
  
"YYUCK! Move aside football head! Your crowding me!   
  
"Sheesh Helga, I was just trying to help."  
  
After the game, everyone headed home. Meanwhile, Helga is still at the field, thinking about Arnold, and how she thought of yet another plan to capture his attention.  
  
"I have thought of the perfect plan to get Arnold to notice me!"  
  
Helga walked to her house and went inside, then danced happily up to her room. She locked her door and went into her closet. She flicked the lights on, and praised the figure of Arnold.   
  
"Oh, My love God, you WILL notice me this time! I have thought up the most perfect plan! Since Arnie likes me, I'll pretend to like him and I'll spend my time with him, and being nice to you and everyone else! This has to work!"  
  
".... Helga, you're a genius!"  
  
I'm going to make more to this, well, if you, the "people" think its worth it. Same with "The school Project" you gotta let me know these things guys! I don't know if this is pathetic or not lol.. so tell me!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Arnie comes for a month: Chapter 2

Arnie Comes for a Month: Part 2

Arnold and Gerald had just left Geraldsfield, and were talking about what they would do with Arnie when he comes.

"Gerald, how am I going to live through this whole month? I mean, he never wants to do anything, except collect lint and read ingredients off of things…"

"Well then, if he never wants to do anything other than that, you might as well bring him to the vacant lot when we want to play a game. He could look at the ingredients of something…" Gerald said, half joking.

"Hahaha, yeah, I guess he could do that."

"Yeah. Well Arnold, I gotta get goin'."

"Oh, hey do you wanna eat over Gerald?"

"Is your Grandma cooking tonight?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, sorry man, I can't. I have to… clean my room."

"Gerald, you cleaned your room yesterday!"

"Well, Ugh. Sorry Arnold, I just can't eat your Grandma's cooking. See ya later!"

"See ya Gerald."

Arnold walked up to his stoop, glanced at the "No kids, pets OK" sign, and never got what the meaning was because he was a kid himself. He opened the door, and was smothered by the strange smell that didn't quite smell like edible food. He knew that the only thing it could be was yet another one of Grandmas attempts to cook.

"Hey Grandma, hey Grandpa."

"Oh, oh hey Arnold, didn't hear you come in…how was the game with your friends?"

"It was fun, my team won. I just don't get this one girl. She's always on my back. I always shake her off though."

"Is this the same girl you told me about who always bugs you, just like Gurty did to me?"

"Yep. Same girl. I just don't get her. Today I hit her with the baseball and she said something like 'Of course I'm ok, I'm always ok when your around'. But then just a second after, she told me to get away. I just don't get it."

"Well Shortman, sounds like she likes ya!" Grandpa ruffled Arnolds' hair.

"I really doubt that Grandpa. I'm gonna go to my room, call me when dinners ready."

"OK Arnold."

Arnold slowly made his way to his room, and flopped down on his bed face up. He was watching the cottony clouds float by, and something strange happened. He thought he saw a cloud shaped like Helga. He didn't know why that happened. He just closed his eyes and opened them again, trying to forget what had happened.

Meanwhile, Helga was in her room, looking in her mirror. "I have to change my hair for a while, it might just help get my plan started…"

She brushed her hair down. She looked at her reflection for a while, then said "No way, that isn't me."

Then she tried it in a bun, and that just didn't seem right. Finally, she put it in a ponytail. 

"You've done it Helga ol' girl! This is the best hair do that looks on you! Well, other than your pigtails."

Helga had her hair up with her pink bow, in which Arnold had commented on so long ago. She found a salmon colored dress, with long sleeves, and a sort of frilly white collar on it.

"Perfect!" It matches my bow almost exactly!" 

"Olga, sweetie, its time for bed! Did you take your constipation medicine?"

"Yes Miriam!"

"OK, goodnight Olga."

"Its Helga, Miriam."

"Whatever… I need a smoothie."

Helga grumbled to herself about how she longed for a normal mom. 

"Oh Arnold, my love, in the tomorrow future, I will put you through no more torture. Arnie will come, and I will ignore you like my chewed up gum." Helga wrote in one of her poetry books.

"Yuck! Where'd I come up with that crapola?" Helga erases it, and decides she's not in much of a poetic mood. She turned off her light, and went to sleep. 

The next morning Arnold woke up to Arnie standing hunched over him, just watching. This startled Arnold, and he sat up in less than a second.

"Arnie?! You scared me! What are you doing here so early?"

"(Snort) My parents had to leave early." Arnie said in his monotone voice.

"Oh, OK. Well I'm going to get changed."

Arnie blinked one eye after the other.

"OK."

Arnie didn't move. He was blocking Arnold from getting out of bed.

"Uh, Arnie, could you maybe step out of the room for a minute while I get changed?"

"OK."

Arnie finally walked out of the room slowly. Arnold got out of bed quickly and again struggled with his plaid and teal shirts. He opened the door, and was startled yet again by Arnie standing there. 

"Man, how can I help but go crazy with him scaring me every time I turn around?" Arnold thought. 

They went down to get breakfast, but Arnie didn't eat anything. He seemed to be looking at the orange juice container the whole time.

Meanwhile, Helga is still in bed. A cloud had been blocking the sun from Helga's room, but now was moving out of the suns way. The suns rays' swept over Helga like a warm blanket, and woke her up in the kindest way. She sat up, her legs dangling down from the bed. She got up, and remembered her plan. She got the salmon colored dress, put it on, and then put her hair up in a ponytail, the way she had planned the night before.

"Oh Arnold, my love! This must work! I know it will!"

Helga went downstairs and skipped breakfast. 

"I'm going out for a little while Miriam, bye.

"Bye Olga"

Helga sighed and rolled her eyes, but didn't make an attempt to correct her mom. She went out and headed for Arnolds' house. While Arnold was still sitting with Arnie at the table, he had one of his faces when his eyes look annoyed, with a frown. Just then he heard someone knock on the door.

"I'll get it Grandpa!" Arnold jumped up with relief to get away from Arnie. He thought it was Gerald.

Helga was waiting nervously. "Ok Helga, this is the new you… be nice…" Arnold opened the door and didn't recognize her. His heart jumped, he was nervous because he thought whoever it was, was kind of cute..

"Can I help you?" He said

"Oh, hey football head. Is Arnie here yet?"

"Helga… is that… you?"

"Who else would it be football head?"

"Uh, I don't know, yeah Arnie's here."

Arnold couldn't believe it was Helga, of all people he thought was cute.

"Hey Arnie, Helga wants to see you!"

Arnie remembered who she was, and rushed over. 

"Hey Helga!" He actually changed the tone of his voice by one level.

"Hey Arnie…" Helga tried to sound like she liked him. "Haven't seen you in a while. Do you wanna see a movie later?"

"(Snort) OK."

Arnold couldn't believe it. Was he starting to go crazy? Was he starting to actually like Helga, the girl he thought he couldn't stand?

"Ok, well football head, you can come if you want."

"Maybe I will, I have nothing else to do."

"I gotta go, bye guys." Helga said, fluttering her eyelids.

"Bye Helga" the two boys said in unison.

__________________________________________________________________________________-

Well everyone, this isn't the end, if you want more that is! So keep me posted if you want me to add to this. 


	3. Arnie comes for a month: Part 3

Arnie comes for a Month: Part 3

Arnie went back inside the boarding house and sat down at the table again, this time studying the contents of the butter. Arnold on the other hand was dumbstruck. He was still in the doorway watching Helga walk slowly away to her house. He remembered where he saw her like that, with her ponytail before. It was in his dream about when he visited Arnie and he liked Hilda, who resembled Helga. She looked exactly like Hilda! He had actually started to like-like Helga a little, he couldn't believe himself. His dream was becoming reality. He sort of liked Helga, but Helga liked Arnie… or so he thought. He went back into the boarding house and told Arnie that he was going up to his room. Arnie snorted and followed Arnold right on up to his room. Arnold needed some time to himself. Some time away from Arnie.

"Hey Arnie? Can I have a few minutes by myself? I have something important I need to think about."

"K."

Helga was on her way home. She couldn't get it out of her head what Arnold's face looked like.

"He turned bright red! It was priceless! Maybe your plan is working Helga ol' girl!

Arnold was going crazy. He needed to talk to someone, but he was not about to resort to talking to Arnie about this type of problem. And Grandpa, well, he wasn't going to help much. He thought of talking to Gerald and got his phone. He dialed the number… It rang two times and Gerald's little sister picked up.

"Hello?" She said in her small voice.

"Oh, hey Timberly. Is Gerald there?"

"Yeah Arnold, hold on."

Arnold could hear only Timberly's tiny, innocent voice turn into a huge, monstrous scream for her brother to pick it up.

"Alright alright Timberly! I got it!" Gerald said with a tone indicating annoyance. 

"Hello?"

"Gerald?" Arnold said frantically.

"Hey Arnold, what's up man?"

"Gerald- I'm going crazy. Helga changed and came over and looked real nice and I think I'm starting to like her and-" Arnold said with almost no spaces between the words. 

"Arnold, slow down man! What happened?"

Arnold took a deep breath.

"Ok. Helga came over and was wearing a different, prettier dress and changed her hair. She looked really nice."

"Arnold, you _ARE _going crazy!"

"I kind of like her like her, but she likes Arnie!"

"Well Arnold, I have no idea what to say! You're talking about _HELGA PATAKI_! I don't get how you can't someone one minute, and the next you like them like them!"

"I don't either. I should tell her. Should I tell her? I think I will. Should I? I'll tell her tonight when we go to the movies."

"Whose WE?

"Helga, Arnie and me."

"Arnold, you gotta have a date too. Its gonna be weird with her and Arnie and you sitting there alone."

"Well, maybe I'll ask Lila, that way she'll distract Arnie so I can talk to Helga."

"Whatever you say man. Whatever you say."

"Well Gerald, I better go before Arnie or Grandpa hears what I'm talking about… see ya Gerald!"

"Bye Arnold." Gerald said with a sigh… "That boy is CARAAAZZZAY!"

What Arnold didn't know was that Grandpa had been listening with his ear on the door the whole time. He wanted to hear because Arnie told him that Arnold needed to think about something important. The doors' latch suddenly let go, and Grandpa came flying in.

"Heya shortman! What's up?"

Arnold was lying on his back on his flip couch with a pillow over his head.

" Oh, hey Grandpa. Where's Arnie?"

"Don't worry about him shortman, I found some new lint under the couch for him to get."

"Ha ha, ok Grandpa."

"So I couldn't help overhearing you talking to Gerald about another one of your boyhood problems…"

"Oh, what'd you hear?" Arnold said a little nervous.

" Just that you're goin' crazy."

" Oh, Ok, that's it?" Arnold said slightly relieved.

"Well, to tell you the truth Shortman, I heard every word."

"Oh…"

"So who's the lucky girl eh?"

"Sorry Grandpa, I just don't feel like talking about it right now. Maybe later."

"Ok, but remember, if you wanna talk, I'm here for you shortman."

"Thanks Grandpa."

Arnold decided to go over to Lila's to see if she wanted to go to the movies with Arnie, Helga and himself.

He went out of the boarding house and headed for Lila's. He still like liked her, but not as much as he used to. He got to her little house, and knocked three times, and waited for a minute. Then he finally heard footsteps and with that the doorknob twisted and the door opened. It was Lila's dad.

"Oh, Hi is Lila here?"

"Yeah, just a minute."

Lila's dad called her, and she came to the door. 

"Oh, hey Arnold, what brings you here on this oh so beautiful day?"

"Hey Lila, Arnie, Helga and I are going to the movies, do you wanna come with us?"

"I'm ever so sorry Arnold, but I only like you, I don't like you like you."

"I know, the thing is, well…" Arnold paused for a few seconds thinking if he should tell Lila.

"Well what Arnold?"

"Well, I'm starting to like like Helga, and, since you obviously like Arnie, I was thinking you could maybe distract Arnie from her for a few minutes so I could tell her."  


"Oh that's ever so sweet Arnold, of course I will. You two look just oh so cute together!"

"Thanks Lila, I'll see you tonight."

"Helga was glancing in her mirror again, the only thought on her mind was Arnold, and him being next to her in the theatre. It was the first movie they were going together, the first one that she wasn't just sitting behind him, but actually next to him, or, she hoped.

"Ohh, my love! Tonight I'll be nice and caring, you'll see! Perhaps I shall tell you my deepest darkest secret."

That night Helga didn't know who was picking up who, it hadn't occurred to any of them that they forgot to plan that part out. She figured she might as well pick them up, so she took one look at her Arnold shrine in her closet, then stepped out of her room and closed the door. 

"Miriaaaaaaamm!! I'm going to see a movie with some friends! I'll be home later!" She yelled to her mom.

"Ok Helga."

When Helga was just about to open the door, the doorbell rang. She didn't expect it, and jumped back with a start.

"Oh! Its them! He he! Ok, Helga, remember your plan. Pretend to like Arnie, and don't talk much to Arnold.. and most important.. be NICE. Don't blow it!"

Helga answered the door, and none other than Arnie and Arnold were on Helga's stoop. 

"Hey Arnold… Hey…. Arnie…" She tried to sound lovingly.

"Hey Helga" Arnold said, with a slight smile.

"(Snort) Hi." Arnie said, still just changing his tone by one pitch.

"You two ready?"

"Yeah, but, uh, we have to pick up Lila, I invited her to come along as my date, since you two are going together." Arnold said, with little joy in his tone.

"Oh no Helga, you've lost him. He's still hooked on little miss perfect! I shoulda known he would never like me." She thought to herself, and her smile vanished, showing a little disappointment in her facial expression for no longer than a second. Arnold swore he could have seen the change in her face.

"Ok, let's go get her." Helga said with a sigh.

They walked over to Lila's house, and she was already waiting on her stairs. 

"Oh, hey Arnie!" Lila said dreamily.

"(Snort) Hi."

"Hey Lila, you ready?" Arnold said.

"Oh yes, I'm just ever so ready."

Helga saw Arnold whisper something into Lila's ear. She thought he was whispering "sweet nothings" to her, but she had no idea what it could have possibly been.

"OK Lila, remember to distract Arnie so I can talk to Helga, OK?"

"Oh don't worry Arnold, I won't forget."

They got to the theater, bought their tickets and went in to find a seat.

Ok guys, tell me what you really think, I need to know! I know Helga's mom doesn't call her Olga, I forgot that for a while lol. There will either be one more or two, but I haven't written them yet! =) Hopefully I will soon, since tomorrows Saturday and I have nothing else to do! Hope you enjoy this so far! Please let me know if you do, thanks!

~Cassie


	4. Arnie comes for a month: Part 4

Arnie comes for a Month: Part 4

Arnie and Arnold had let Lila and Helga choose the movie, because Arnold thought it was only right. Helga didn't care what they saw, so Lila decided on what to see.

They were at their seats, but they wanted some snacks, so Helga said she'd get them to be nice. Arnold thought that this was a good opportunity to get a minute alone with Helga.

Helga stood up and started walking up the isle. Arnold stood up and told Arnie and Lila that he was going to help Helga with all the snacks. He ran out to the isle and caught up with Helga.

"Hey Helga."

"What do you want footba- I mean… why are you coming Arnold? You don't want to miss the beginning of the movie."

"Well, I thought you could use some help with carrying all the snacks."

"Oh, well, you don't have to Arnold."

"I know I don't have to Helga, but I want to. Its not that easy to carry 3 drinks with 2 large popcorns." (Arnie didn't want a drink)

"Yeah, I guess your right."

They got the snacks but before they went into the theater, Helga stopped walking.

"Hey Arnold, I just want to say…"

"Yeah?"

"I…I just wanna say…"

"What Helga?"

"Hurry up football head! We're missing the movie!"

Arnold sighed disappointedly.

"I guess Helga wont fully change…" He thought.

"Right." He said with no enthusiasm in his tone.

"Oh Arnold! Why must I always tease you with my horrid words? Why can't I be nice for a whole day with out lashing out at you verbally? Helga, don't mess up again!" She thought to herself

They went inside the theater and sat down again. Arnie was next to the wall, Helga was next to him, Arnold was next to Helga and Lila was on the other side of Arnold. The only person that actually wanted to watch the movie was Lila.

"Isn't this movie just ever so sweet?"  


"Oh yeah. Its just 'ever so' sweet." Helga said under her breath as she rolled her eyes.

"Its OK, Lila." Arnold said with his eyes at mid point like they always are when he's annoyed.

Helga kept cracking up and when she did, Arnold would also. He thought the movie was hilarious.

Arnie asked Helga for the popcorn, and she gave it to him. He was counting it though, not eating it. Helga wanted some popcorn, but she didn't want it when Arnie touched every piece with his hands. Arnold watched Helga looking at the popcorn as he ate it, and he could tell she wanted some, so he offered her some of his. 

"Helga, do you want some of my popcorn? Lila doesn't want any."

"Sure Arnold, thanks."

"No problem. I could see you wanted some but not what Arnie touched."

"Yeah, I know."

Helga put her hand in the bag, but didn't realize Arnold was reaching for it at the same time. They barely brushed hands, but they turned and looked at each other, and whipped their hands away. After that happened, Helga didn't feel like eating popcorn. She was too nervous. She tried to pay attention to the movie and Arnie, but it was really tempting to look at Arnold. 

The movie finally ended and Helga was the first to stand up, relieved to get out of that boring movie. Arnold was a little disappointed that he hadn't got the chance to speak to Helga. They walked out of the theater and out the building. Arnold thought that it was a good time to talk to Helga, before they went home.

"Hey Helga, can I talk to you privately for a minute?"

"I'll have to see if it's OK with Arnie first." Of course she would have said yes, but she didn't want to come up obvious.

"OK Helga"

Helga asked Arnie, even though she didn't care what he had to say.

"(Snort) OK."

Helga turned to Arnold.

"Well alright Arnold, we can sit over on the curb over there."

"Well ok Helga"

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, I know this is going to come as a complete shock…"

"What Arnold?" Helga said, shining with pride inside her head.

"Well, I kind of started to like you like you this morning. You've been acting really nice and haven't been calling me names, well, not as much as you normally do."

Helga inside her head was losing self-control. She wanted to hug Arnold and tell him everything. She couldn't believe what Arnold was saying. "Oh Arnold, how I've longed for you to say those words." She thought.

"Well Arnold, I don't know what to say."

"I knew it. You hate me still, don't you? You've only been nice because Arnie's here haven't you."

"No not at all! Quite the contrary, I don't like like Arnie. In fact, I can't stand him."

Arnold was really confused. "Then why did you ask him to go to the movies?"

"Well, I might as well tell you."

"Tell me what Helga?"

Helga paused for a few seconds.

"(Sigh) since we were in Preschool, I've been in love with you."

`"What?"

"Don't say anything yet. I need to explain."

"OK Helga"

"No one has paid attention to me my whole life. I had to walk myself to school everyday, and come home every day to a dad that doesn't even know my name, and a mom that doesn't care if I'm alive or not. There was one person that cared though, you did."

"Me? I'm the only one?"

Helga folded her hands together between her knees and bowed her head down, twiddling her thumbs as she started to speak.

"Yeah, you came and told me you liked how my bow matched my pants. You've just always been there, even when I tortured you, put you through pain. I'm sorry about all that by the way."

"Its Ok Helga." Arnold said putting his hand on her shoulder. "So would you want to go to the cheese festival with me next week by any chance?" 

"Really Arnold?

"Yeah, it'd be lots of fun."  


"Sure, of course I'll go!" Helga said excitedly. She couldn't believe what happened. It HAD to be a dream. Just to make sure, she pinched herself in the arm when Arnold wasn't looking.

"OK Helga, I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Bye Arnold."

Arnold stood up, lent his hand to Helga and helped her up.

"See ya Helga."

Helga said bye to Arnie and Lila. Arnie tried to kiss Helga but she ducked and said she had to get going. She ran home and danced up to her room then twirled and fell on her bed, grabbing her pillow.

"OH! My love! I told him everything and he asked me to the cheese festival! Ooooh! Looks like your plan finally worked Helga! You ARE a genius!"


End file.
